[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-267790
In patent document 1, for example, an orthodontics assisting system is proposed in which a plaster-made pre-correction dentition model fabricated by taking an impression from a patent's teeth before orthodontics is imaged by using a scanner such as a laser scanner to generate pre-correction dentition image data, a pre-correction dentition image based on the generated pre-correction dentition image data is presented so as to be visible by using a computer (including a CPU, a memory, a monitor, etc.), and a presumptive post-correction predictive dentition image after orthodontics is created by rearranging on the computer individual tooth images included in the presented pre-correction dentition image while referring to a prescription and the like prepared by a dentist. The three-dimensional images created by such an orthodontics assisting system are used in such as the phased correction planning of orthodontics and the fabrication of orthodontic mouthpieces.